


Under the Covers

by SluttyPamian



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy day for the Boss and Troy turns into a round of sex for the pair with Johnny when he interrupts their nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Covers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the Boss in this story isn't actually mine, it's the RP character a friend of mine uses and he's given me the "go ahead" to write a story about him. He hasn't posted any stories about his Boss here yet, but you can RP with him if you go to his dedicated blog boss-row on tumblr.

Saturday afternoons were arguably the best part of every week. By then, the exhaustion of Friday’s activities had settled in, and no one would question if you wanted to take a nap. Taking long naps was exactly how Jecca spent most Saturday’s, normally curled up with his boyfriend Troy. Since Jecca was the leader of the Third Street Saints, and Troy Bradshaw was supposed to be a notable police chief, so their days together were few and far between. But Troy put his foot down at the station. He didn't say exactly why he had to have every Saturday off unless it was an emergency, but Saturday was his one day of the week where Jecca was his and his alone, not even Johnny Gat could come between them. Or so the rules of their relationship went.

Having a healthy polyamorous relationship was difficult on most occasions, so rules were put in place so no one felt left out. Monday's were Johnny and Troy’s day together, and Jecca wasn't allowed to come between them. Friday's were Johnny and Jecca’s day, because on Friday the fight clubs had tag team night. Saturday was about Jecca and Troy, where the two could sleep off the exhaustion of their hectic weeks. It was important to keep the days of exclusiveness sacred for everyone involved, but that didn't mean that sometimes one party got greedy. On this particular Saturday while Jecca and Troy were sleeping, Johnny opened up the door to their shared bedroom and made his way over to the bed.

Jecca was in Troy’s arms facing facing him, back to the door. His head was tucked slightly so Troy could rest his chin on top. The pair always looked so peaceful sleeping together, like a couple of stuffed animals nestled against each other. It was a striking contrast with how Johnny slept with Jecca, a tangle of limbs and clothing. Johnny carefully climbed onto the bed and ran his fingers through Jecca’s pixie cut hair with a smirk. The result was immediate and exactly what Johnny expected: an irritated grunt from Jecca.

“I'm a light sleeper you fuck.” He grumbled.

“No clue how that works, considering Troy is usually snoring like a fucking boat engine.”

He pulled Jecca against his chest and away from Troy, chuckling at his mumbled ‘don't say boat’, and placed light kisses along the nape of his neck. Jecca nuzzled closer to Troy and lightly elbowed Johnny in an attempt to get him away. Johnny slipped his arm under Jecca’s and looped it around his torso before laying down, sandwiching Jecca between him and Troy.

“I had a lot of fun last night.” Johnny murmured against Jecca’s ear.

He slipped his hand under Jecca’s baggy shirt and traced some of the several cuts and scars he could find on his stomach. Jecca tensed his muscles when Johnny’s fingertips grazed one of the particularly tender cuts, still fresh from last nights fights. Johnny tapped on the cut a few times to make sure he had Jecca’s attention before kissing him behind the ear. Jecca, having enough of Johnny’s shenanigans, put his hand on Troy’s hip and tried shaking him awake.

“G’up fucker, Gat’s try’na steal your man.”

Troy slept like the dead and it took Jecca more than one attempt to wake him up.

“Hey. Johnny is going to steal me away.” He informed with another shake.

Jecca was finally able to rouse Troy and he made a weak attempt to shove his hand in Johnny’s face.

“Sh’mine...” He grumbled.

A loud guffaw from Johnny caused Troy’s eyes to flutter open, and for him to get an eyeful of Jecca’s angry scowl.

“I know you didn’t just call me a girl.” He said quietly.

Troy groaned and tipped his head back. Johnny’s annoying guffaw’s shook Jecca and in turn Troy until he took a pillow from the bed and hit Johnny. The two of them got into a small scuffle, with Jecca in the middle until he wriggled away and stole the pillow.

“Fuck off Johnny, or sleep with us!” He growled before slamming the pillow against Johnny’s chest and trying to go back to bed.

Johnny looked over at Troy, who shrugged, and closed his eyes. The three lay quietly on the bed long enough for Jecca to drift back to sleep. Johnny slipped his glasses off his face enough he could make eye contact with Troy and the pair spent the better part of twenty minutes having a silent conversation. Somewhere between a curled lip from Troy, and a wink from Johnny, Jecca ended up back in Troy’s arms. The difference being that this time, Jecca was facing Johnny with his back nestled against Troy’s chest. Johnny found the new angle enjoyable and every few minutes moved his head forward to place a kiss on Jecca’s nose or cheek. At first, Troy let it happen with a smile, but eventually he frowned and tried putting his hand in Johnny’s face with each attempt.

A scuffle between the two men broke out again and Jecca was bounced onto the floor. He climbed back onto the bed and knocked both Johnny and Troy off before sprawling out and taking up as much of the mattress as he could. Troy was first back onto the bed and pulled the blankets out from underneath Jecca to tip him back onto the floor. Johnny grabbed onto him once he landed and hoisted him back onto the bed, planting him right on top of Troy. Troy abandoned his attempts at claiming the bed for himself and instead claimed Jecca, wrapping his legs around him and capturing his lips in a kiss. Jecca loved the attention and returned the kiss eagerly, not caring that Johnny was still in the room.

“Get a room you fucks...” Johnny mumbled, giving the pair a light shove.

Jecca chuckled and twisted around so he could kiss Johnny while still being held by Troy. The position was killing his back, which Johnny knew and he scooted on the bed so Jecca was in a more comfortable position. One leg was wrapped around Troy and he leaned backwards so he rested on Johnny’s crossed legs. His eyes slowly opened and closed as he attempted to sleep some more, but with a shared smirk between Johnny and Troy was moved again and he found himself facing Troy. He pulled Jecca close to him and brought his lips to his ear.

“Gat isn’t going to let us sleep you know.” Troy purred.

“Why don’t we tire him out a bit?”

Jecca put his hands on Troy’s shoulders and massaged the muscle there with a lazy smile.

“Troy Vanilla Bradshaw, do I hear you suggesting a threesome?”

Johnny’s face lit up at the mention of ‘threesome’.

“Yes, let’s!” He growled.

Troy took a deep breath and rolled his eyes.

“As long as nothing goes in my ass...” He griped.

Johnny slipped a hand under Jecca's shirt and trailed his finger along two long scars across his chest. Jecca made an audible noise of discomfort at this, not because he was in any physical pain, but because until three months ago those scars had been breasts. Despite reassurance from both Johnny and Troy, Jecca always had the nagging doubt in the back of his head that if anyone saw those scars, or heaven forbid his vagina, what he referred to as “the illusion of being a man” would be shattered. Because of this, it was sometimes stressful for Jecca to be intimate with his boyfriends. Johnny and Troy were aware of this, and each developed their own ways of easing Jecca into intimacy. 

“What do you want, Jay?” Johnny purred as his hands continued to trail along scar and muscle.

Troy lifted his arms and slipped his shirt over his head. His hands then joined Johnny’s and he slowly inched Jecca’s shirt up.

“He wants to be King.” Troy answered coyly, in lieu of a response from Jecca.

“Maybe he wants to be our good boy.” Johnny offered with a smirk.

Jecca bit down on his lip as Johnny whispered in his ear to warm him up. Each thing he said was somehow more perverse and soon had Jecca twitching in Troy and Johnny’s arms. He wrapped his other leg around Troy and craned his neck to try and kiss Johnny.

“I want to get destroyed..!” He growled in between kisses.

Johnny chuckled, but Troy groaned.

“Gat, it's weird enough banging two dudes at once, don't get Jay in a freaky mood.”

Using his legs, Jecca pulled Troy down and on top of him. The two locked lips and Johnny used the opportunity to unbutton his shirt and toss it somewhere next to Troy’s. Getting Jecca’s shirt the rest of the way off was a challenge, he fought every step of the way. When the offending article was finally removed Johnny and Troy rewarded Jecca with several light kisses along his chest and neck. He hummed in delight as the two continued to pepper him with kisses. Once he was weaned off the kisses, Troy slowly unbuttoned Jecca’s pants and pulled them down. Jecca took a deep breath and made eye contact with Troy, waiting expectantly for what would come next. He was surprised that it was Johnny however, and not Troy, who acted next. Johnny slipped a finger under the waistband of Jecca’s underwear and brushed it against his clit.

“Woah hey hi!” He yelped in surprise.

Instead of any verbal response, Troy tugged down Jecca’s underwear and his fingers joined Johnny’s. He gently eased first one, then a second digit inside Jecca and teased him while Johnny continued his ministrations above. Jecca, always sensitive to stimulation, was already squirming and whimpering against Troy’s shoulder. 

“Fuck Jay, keep making those noises.” Johnny growled.

Johnny left the bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom. Troy snuck in as many slow kisses as he could, knowing once Johnny returned things would get too intense for him to be tender. When the aforementioned man did return, it was with a box of condoms and lube. Troy glared at the lube and then turned his gaze to Johnny.

“I already said nothing's going in my ass.” He griped.

“Ohhh, that's for mine!” Jecca told him excitedly.

“I'm getting eight inches.”

Johnny chuckled and tossed Troy the box.

“There's plenty in there, if you change your mind I can help.”

While Troy grumbled more, Johnny stepped out of the rest of his clothes and put on the condom. He watched the other two as he put his own on with more red on his face than he would've liked. He knew that Jecca and Johnny had sex more often than he and Jecca, and he also knew that the pair indulged each others kinky side. All of Jecca's jokes aside, Troy honestly was a very simple man when it came to sexual encounters, but seeing how the other two were interacting was almost enough to bring him to the dark side.

Johnny had Jecca pulled against his chest with one hand angling his head up, and the other easily locking both his arms behind his back. Johnny alternated bites and licks along Jecca's exposed throat, some of the bites leaving marks while others faded away with the swipe of a tongue. Red dusted Jecca's face and when he wasn't biting his lips with closed eyes, his gaze was fixed on Troy as if he was inviting him in. Troy tore his eyes away from the scene before him long enough to finish putting on his condom and scooted closer to Jecca.

“Okay... What if I do wanna be a part of this?” He mumbled.

Johnny let go of Jecca's arms so he could wrap them around Troy and kiss him hard. Troy had an understanding of where the kiss was going and took the initiative, running his tongue along Jecca's lip and experimenting by nibbling on it. Troy knew he was doing something right when Jecca tightened his grip on him and tried to pull them even closer together. Over Jecca's shoulder, Johnny was pointing to a spot on his neck, then to Jecca, and showing his teeth. Troy raised an eyebrow then gave the spot a few experimental licks before biting down. He didn't use much force, and didn't get much of a reaction from Jecca. He was going to quit until he saw Johnny making a “keep going” gesture. Troy listened, trying a couple different angles and pressures until he heard a faint noise of approval from Jecca. He laved kisses and bites on the spot until Johnny interrupted them and carefully took ahold of Troy’s jaw.

“May I?” He asked as he angled Troy’s head slightly.

Troy leered at Johnny uneasily. He knew exactly what Johnny was asking for and was conflicted as to what he was willing to put up with. He had never explored a sexual relationship with Johnny; partly due to his ingrained aversion to homosexuality in general, and also contributed to his lack of a sexual relationship with him was the fact Johnny had made an attempt on his life. Some things tended to put a damper on the mood.

“I just want you to try it, we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with.”

The already featherlight grip on Troy all but vanished and Johnny pulled back to give him space. Doubt clouded Troy's face, and for a moment something akin to hurt flashed on Johnny’s before Troy slowly leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Troy flushed and pulled away as soon as their lips connected and looked at Jecca for moral support. The smaller man was no help, naturally, deciding to mutter ‘fuckin weak’ under his breath. The chuckle from Johnny did nothing to help Troy either, but the warm hand that guided him in for another kiss almost made up for it. The kiss wasn't what Troy was expecting at all, coming from Johnny; it was tender, calmly executed, with none of Johnny’s typical violence. He followed up with more kisses; either drawn out and tender, or quicker but with more force behind them. Before long, Johnny had gotten Troy comfortable enough the two were making out, tongues sliding against each other and teeth grazing lips.

The two were so engrossed in their session Troy had forgotten about Jecca still sandwiched between them until the smaller man shifted and wrapped a thin and calloused hand around Troy’s steadily throbbing erection. 

Initially, Troy hadn't realized it was Jecca's small hand stroking him, he thought somehow he brushed up against either Johnny or a blanket. But as Jecca started to squeeze and play with the sensitive skin, Troy couldn't help but moan in enjoyment. 

“God yes..! Fuck..!”

Jecca and Johnny seamlessly switched places, and softer lips closed over Troy's swollen ones as Johnny's hand took over where Jecca's had left off. Troy's first instinct was to be gentle and passionate with Jecca, as he always was, however Jecca's kisses were hard and rough and left little room to be tender. He resigned himself instead to simply keeping up with Jecca, matching his hungry kisses with equal fervour. 

Johnny lazily jacked off Troy as he watched the spectacle before him with a lazy smirk. He was reminded of what nearly was his first time with Jecca: angry, hungry, kisses and bites and scratches that almost didn't stop because both of them needed it so bad. Johnny moved his hand faster, held tighter, until he saw Troy biting his lip and his fingers digging into Jecca's shoulders in an attempt to delay the inevitable. Jecca watched as Troy's face contorted in pleasure and he cried out, finally reaching orgasm because of Johnny. He tipped his head back and took several deep breaths to calm himself down before the group continued. Jecca slipped the condom off Troy and tied it off before handing it to Johnny to be tossed in the trash. As the post-orgasm euphoria passed, Troy adopted an ashamed tilt to his smile and looked between his boyfriends.

“Well... That was interesting.” He admitted.

Johnny and Jecca both chuckled and gave Troy a quick peck.

“And you were so worried.” Jecca teased.

“See what you miss when you're not with me?” Johnny added.

Troy made a non-commital grumble and reached for the box of condoms. He took one out and twirled it in his fingers with a guilty expression.

“I need a minute to get ready again.” He said, attempting to put the condom on his flaccid penis.

Johnny chuckled and patted Troy’s shoulder.

“It's alright, Jay and I have this round.”

Troy wasn't given much opportunity to protest before he was shoved out of the way by Jecca. He barely managed to keep himself from falling off the bed and tumbling to the ground as the other two rearranged themselves. They were now facing each other and Johnny had one hand pressing against Jecca's back, and the other had disappeared from Troy’s view around Jecca's hip. Jecca put his hands on Johnny's shoulders and shifted so he was sitting on his knees with his legs spread. Troy knew what was going on even before he heard the noises of approval from Jecca, and saw the movement in Johnny's muscles as he slowly worked his fingers inside Jecca. Troy watched Jecca shift his hips and grind against Johnny with lidded eyes. 

Two of Johnny's fingers were inside Jecca while his thumb rubbed against his clit. The fingers twisted and curled, prodding Jecca in his most private of places as the thumb made lazy circles. Jecca closed his eyes and continued to shift his hips in hopes of getting more friction. Johnny grinned wickedly and leaned closer to whisper something in Jecca's ear Troy couldn't hear. Whatever it was, it got Jecca's attention and made him whine and try harder for more friction.

“Please Johnny..!” He begged.

Johnny stopped what he was doing and stared at Jecca with his fingers inside him. Jecca groaned and did the work Johnny suddenly refused to do. Troy moved around to see Jecca's face and had to stiffle a chuckle when he saw the bitch face Jecca was using to stare at Johnny with. Johnny was not as motivated to keep his amusement a secret however, and when Troy came over for a better look gave an audible snort.

“Troy, are you ready yet? Jay’s getting impatient.”

Troy grumbled and finished rolling on the condom. With a little bit of rubbing and some careful studying of Jecca's face he was hard again and ready to go. The three returned to their original position: Jecca sandwiched between Johnny and Troy, his back to Johnny and facing Troy. Jecca lined himself up with Troy and slowly sank onto him. Troy groaned and gripped Jecca's hips to help guide him. Jecca controlled the pace, riding Troy at a steady rhythm with a playful grin. Troy matched Jecca's pace with his own thrusts, the grip on his hips never letting up. As the pair continued, Jecca's playful grin was replaced by lidded eyes and a red face as his moans finally started slipping out. 

“Good boy Jay,” Troy murmured without thinking.

“Look at you.”

Johnny chuckled at Troy's commentary and reached for the bottle of lube. He slicked himself up and lined the tip of his penis with Jecca's ass. He slowly inserted himself as Jecca rode Troy, careful to cause as little discomfort to the small man as he could. Even being as gentle as possible however, there was some pain on Jecca's end. He tightened his grip on Troy's shoulders and scrunched up his face. Troy watched with wide eyes as Jecca took the entirety of Johnny inside him and paused. Troy had certainly seen DP porn before, and heard women talking about it, but watching someone's face and hearing their breathing become hitched and ragged because of it was something completely different.

“Slow..! My God..!” Jecca panted.

He took a hand off Troy and prepressed it against his chest as he tried to steady his breathing. Troy recognized it as one of Jecca's panic responses and tried to pull out, but was held in place by Jecca.

“No, I can...” The small man trailed off and took a deep breath before closing his eyes.

He gently rocked his hips, forcing himself to adjust to the strain. He whimpered as he rocked, but those whimpers grew quieter and soon he opened his eyes and nodded to both men to continue. Troy started them off slowly, with Jecca angled so when he rose off Troy he would sink onto Johnny. Once the initial discomfort wore off, Jecca was adjusting the pace to one that was more vigorous and suited him. Troy’s hands rested idly on Jecca's hips with Johnny's overlapping them in a way that almost felt like holding hands. Eventually, they did begin to hold hands as Jecca raised and lowered himself in their laps. Troy felt he could lose it from Jecca's face alone; his eyes, while open were far away and shone with a lustful gaze, his lips were parted and every few moments he would swipe his tongue across them to keep them moist. 

Johnny laced his fingers through Jecca's short hair and tugged his head back to expose his neck. Troy moved forward on autopilot and sank his teeth into one of the fading marks he had left earlier. He sucked and bit a trail that traveled over a majority of Jecca's neck and to his collarbone as finally, the small man began to babble. Incoherent words of pleasure bubbled past his lips and into Johnny and Troy's ears, letting them know that Jecca would soon come undone between them. 

“Almost there Jay...” Johnny murmured.

Before much longer Jecca suddenly cried out and Troy felt his walls contracting around him. Johnny and Troy finished off by thrusting into him as he came and both men reached their peak as well. Jecca slumped heavily against Troy and panted in blissful exhaustion. The pair let Jecca rest a moment before they pulled out of him and disposed of their condoms. He was shaky and swayed in place on the bed but had a content grin on his rose face as Troy laid down and pulled him onto his chest. Jecca babbled quietly in Troy's ear for a moment before falling silent in slumber. Johnny and Troy shared knowing looks and Johnny joined the pair laying down. They moved Jecca so he was across both of their chests and had an arm belonging to each man drapped across him. They interlaced fingers and gazed into each other's eyes until Johnny broke the silence.

“Could we do this again?” He asked softly.

The gentle smoulder of Johnny's eyes made a strange feeling well in Troy's chest and caused him to shift his gaze.

“Well... I mean...”

“It was nice getting a chance to be intimate with you. I guess I was a little jealous Jecca had that kind of relationship with you.”

Troy raised an eyebrow at Johnny's confession.

“You? Jealous of me? You have sex with Jay all the time.”

Johnny made a sound in agreement.

“That's not what I meant. You and Jay have a nice thing going, I wish we could be like that.”

The meaning of Johnny's words slowly dawned on Troy.

“You want to be more intimate with me?”

Johnny nodded slowly. 

“Not just the sex part either, I mean honest to God domestic shit Troy. I make the coffee in the morning, and you rub my back when I come home kind of shit.”

He squeezed Troy's hand reassuringly.

“I know we've both fucked each other before. You being a mole and me making an attempt on your life-”

“So equal.” Troy interjected with a yawn.

“Fuck you. But honestly, there's a lot of good in you, and a lot of shit I look for in a partner.”

Johnny sighed.

“Sorry to suddenly dump all this on you. I guess Jay’s a bigger catalyst that I gave him credit for.”

The two men were silent long enough Johnny thought Troy had fallen asleep.

“That means a lot.” Troy said quietly.

He carefully scooted closer to Johnny and placed a light kiss on his cheekbone. 

Johnny gave a light chuckle in response and tilted his head so it was closer to Troy's. The two laid in silence, warm from the closeness of their bodies and were lulled to sleep by Jecca's quiet snores and hums. Without a doubt, Johnny would be awake again soon, and when he did he would have plenty more time for pillow talk with Troy until Jecca woke up and asked about round two.


End file.
